Real Life of Kareena Kapoor Khan
by bebo fangirl
Summary: Kareena got her happily ever after with her prince charming Saif Ali Khan. Wait a second before you get engrossed in a fairy tale zone. The truth is; she has to deal with two spoiled kids, a demanding mother-in-law , husband's ex wife & ex super model girlfriend. It's not easy. On the other hand her career is going down. But she is not a girl to quit so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Real Life of Kareena Kapoor Khan**

Interviewer: So Kareena what has changed after marriage?

Kareena: (laughs) Nothing much really or a lot in other ways, I'm in a more happy and peaceful zone of my life. Everything is just right at its place, love, family, work. I'm just happy you know.

Interviewer : What's your relationship with Saif's Kids?

Kareena : They are like my friends. As I always say, I never wanted to be their mother, they already have a wonderful mother. They are the most well mannered kids I have ever seen!

Interviewer : Wow, your life must be a true fairy tale ! You get married to the prince charming and living happily ever after!

Kareena : (laughs again) Sort of.

Interviewer : Tell me how are you dealing with the new Patoudi Khandan's culture?

Kareena : Well they are really educated people. All of them went to great Universities like Oxford or Cambridge. So obviously they have knowledge of various things, from sports to politics to films. Sometimes I get lost but Saif helps me a lot. Actually everything is new and exciting.

Interviewer : Last question, Why aren't you doing much films recently?

Kareena : It is a conscious decision. Now I'm married, I'm loving to spend more time with my family and kids. But that doesn't mean I'm not doing films. There are surprising movies in the pipe line (smiles).

Kareena or Bebo, the princess of Kapoor Khandan got her happily ever after with her prince charming Saif Ali Khan, the Nabab of Bollywood. Wait a second before you get engrossed in a fairy tale zone. The truth is; she has to deal with two spoiled kids, a demanding mother-in-law , husband's ex wife as well as ex super model girl friend. It is not easy. On the other hand her career is going down. Everyone is saying it, the press, worthless socialites in Bollywood parties. Kareena knows it but she is not a girl to quit so easily.

Kareena returns home. Just as she stepped in the living room "Crash, Droom ,crash..", hell lot of a sound came . "What the hell is happening?" Bebo thought herself. Then she realized that it's Sunday and the kids are home.

"Sara! Ibrahim!" she screamed and ran towards the hall, from where all that noise was coming.

Sara and her brother were at the middle of a primitive fight. They were screaming and throwing breakable things targeting each other.

"Stop for God's sake! What are you thinking you are doing?" Bebo shouted at them.

Droom, Ibrahim threw a coffee table book at her sister and made a bad face at Kareena.

"Saraa at least you should stop all these nonsense!"

"Why should I, just because I'm older? Don't give me that crap please!" replied Sara.

Bebo didn't know what to do, she just wanted them to stop, but it's clear that they don't give a dam about her. Still she tried, "Whatever, you guys are cleaning the mess!"

It has always worked with Lolo and her. Their mother used to warn them saying this!

Both of the kids stopped for a while and looked at her in disbelief.

"There are maids in the house. Why you care?" said Ibrahim, "I hate it when you try to play mother."

"Me too!" agreed Sara, "Life sucks" saying that both of them became a team and went away from the battle field as if they weren't fighting one minute ago.

"Wow, now they hate me more!" Bebo told herself.

She was standing in the middle of a messiest room she has ever seen. Brocken glass, torn book pages everywhere. "Argh these kids! When will they learn to behave?!"

Bebo was just going out to call jamuna bai, their maid to clean the mess, she almost bummed into Sharmila, her mother-in-law.

"Are you going somewhere Kareena?" she asked very gently with great poise. Bebo always look up to Sharmila, such a graceful lady!

"No Ma, I was just going to call Jamuna Bai."

"Oh God, this room looks so unacceptable!" Sharmila frowned "the party is going to be tonight! And I have to go to a fundraiser now, can you manage to decorate it properly."

"Yes, of course!" Bebo just had forgotten all about the party, she just acted as if she was just going to call the decorators.

"Thank you dear." Sharmila smiled and turned away and turned back again, "and please make sure it's demure. Nothing very sparkling for tonight. Ok?"

It's not the first party she is planning in her new home. The other month Bebo had thrown a Bollywood glam party and it was not as fun as she expected it to be, because some maharajas came from different parts of India and Sharmila later told her that the theme was not appropriate. Well, now Bebo knows what is expected in Patoudi parties; a very subtle color theme, white flowers, yellow lights nothing psychedelic. In a word the party should look boring. "Well, I can do boring too." Bebo took a deep breath and decided to prove that she knows how to throw a perfectly boring party!

It was a boring party indeed. All the guests who came wore one colored silk sarees, pearls and Pashmina shawls and the gentlemen were almost in the same colored suits, some of them also wore Khadi kurtas with raw silk waist coats. They talked in same pitch, laughed demurely almost ate nothing but drank pretty well.

Bebo was floating like a smiling kite in the party. She tried to concentrate to the conversations but soon had to hide her yawns.

"Malala is just a tool of the imperialist power." Someone said

Or

"Do you really think Alice Munro deserved it when Murakami was nominated?"

Or

Something about Israel , Modi and Mamata.

Bebo couldn't get all these discussions. She felt lost and stupid. "Oh god I feel like I'm out of the context." Bebo thought. She went in a corner and dialed her Best Friend Amu's number. It rang for a while and finally Amu received the call, "Hello Bebo!"

"Hola! Are you busy?" Bebo could hear babies crying on the other side.

"Don't ask, Azaan and Rayaan is making me crazy. Hey I'll call you later. Stop it Azuu" She shouted at her son and ended the call. Amu is getting busier and more paranoid after having the second baby. Bebo thought that may be life changes after every big step taken in life. Her life changed when she became an actress, may be it changed again when she got married to the love of her life. "Whatever, let's see what Lolo is doing". Bebo said in her mind and called her sister. The phone rang once, twice, thrice. "What the hell is she doing?" She was going to call her mother but a sight of a woman stopped her from doing it. Amrita Singh, Saif's ex wife had entered the party. It's not that Bebo has some problem with her; years after their divorce she and Saif started dating each other. But whenever Bebo meets Amrita she doesn't get a friendly vive. This night was no exception either. Amrita gave Bebo an unfriendly lopsided grin and welcomed herself in a group of aristocrats and joined in their political discussions. Bebo couldn't help but stare at her; how easily she can talk, place her point and look so intellectual, though she is only doing all the Punjabi mothers' roles in movies recently. Did Bebo feel envy? She couldn't figure it out properly, so she ate a little extra and Amrita again looked at her plate and frowned.

It was night, time for bed. The best part about it was that Saif was in it. He couldn't be at the party because of shooting. But he was here now, with her. She smiled at her husband's face but soon a dark shadow of bad memory of the party came on her face.

"Why is my queen sad? Tell me and you will feel good" saif said and brought Bebo closer.

"Nothing really" she said, "It's just today in the party everyone was so intelligent and no one was speaking in normal human language and I couldn't get it, and" Her mouth got sealed with a kiss.

Saif was smiling at her, his eyes shining in love.

"You should enlighten me Saifu" she said. Saif laughed and kissed on her forehead and hummed a song,

"I don't want clever conversation  
>I never want to work that hard<br>I just want someone that I can talk to  
>I want you just the way you are. . . ."<p>

No doubt Bebo falls in love again and again with this same man.


	2. Chapter 2: No Babies Please

**Chapter 2 : No Babies Please**

Bebo opend her eyes slowly when the morning light touched her lashes. She tried to move but couldn't. Saif's hands were wrapping her. "Unh.." Saif made a little sound like a baby when Kareena tried to get up. She looked at her husband. How innocent a man can look who has everything in this world; royalty, fame, fortune, family and her, yes, most importantly her. Bebo smiled unknowingly and again closed her eyes and hold Saif tightly inhaling scent from his chest. Pure heaven!

May be she fell asleep but felt warm lips on her neck, just the place where she likes it. Saif was kissing her, "Jaag ja meri gudia." [wake up my doll] .

"Unn Good morning" whispered Bebo. They both looked at eachother and smiled . It's a beautiful day . It always has been since the day they started living in together. Nothing has changed really. Saif is the same old cute charming man she had fallen for. They still love each other as much as they used to when they were falling in love in Tashan's set. No. they love each other much more; thought Kareena. They really love each other more and more every day. "Oh, God! I can't live without this girl! My wife!" he thought. They didn't utter the words but it seemed that they could listen to each other. So they both smiled again. Saif kissed Bebo's nose. And she giggled like a girl. "Saifu you should get up."

"So you want me to stop kissing you?!" he said.

"Yes absolutely !" Bebo smiled naughtily.

Saif can never resist this smile. He almost dived on her hair and kissed her.

"Oh, Saifu, huhu, hehe" Bebo giggled again. "now you are really going to be late for the shoot."

Finally Saif let bebo go. Bebo had taken a little break from work after the wedding but Saif couldn't do so. It's ok, she didn't mind because they had a great romantic and hot honeymoon. She was just enjoying this post honeymoon gap from work.

Saif went to take a bath. Kareena was sitting in the balcony and sipped her special green tea. She took up Mumbai Times and casually opened a page. What was that! A news on her but what's the title suggesting? "**Kareena Kapoor Khan Out of Work" **it said. "What the fu** is this news!" she was furious. "Who wrote this crap! Who told them I don't have work! I'm doing Singham 2, though the role is small in comparison to Ajay's but still I'm the leading lady there! And for their information I'm on a holiday now. Can't I even take a little break to enjoy this newly married bliss?" she was speaking to herself. "Do I have to have 4 movies in my kitty?" She gave a small pause and thought that she must have it. The whole industry expects it from her. She decided to go and meet KeJo or Karan Johar or Bebo's Gay Best Friend.

**Karan Johar's House: **

"Bebo don't stress baby or you'll have fine lines." Kejo said like a beauty expert, actually he is the king of all trades, "I told you before not to take a break. This press doesn't understand these things. And why didn't you do the Zoya Akhtar movie?"

"Come on Karan you told me not to!"

"I did. Oh that script was crap. Plus Ranveer and your pair wouldn't look good."

"But look that chap did so well in Ram-Leela! I wish I didn't say no to it!"

"But you were planning your wedding then remember. You were having problem with dates."

"Whatever, now what to do?! Karaan !"

"Well you can always work in my films. Well I was planning to produce Shuddhi ."

"Shuddhi? Are you remaking it? Wow!" Kareena gasped, "and you want me to be the leading lady!"

"Of course I want only if you can take out time from your busy life."

"Haha karan! Anything for you." She pinched Kejo, "but who's gonna be the hero?"

"Ya I was thinking about it lately. Sanjay is the one I want to cast as the villain. And I was thinking " and he paused.

"What? What were you thinking?" Bebo couldn't take this suspense anymore.

"Hrittik!"

"Hrittik! OMG! Karan!"

"Oh Bebo sorry I know you guys had a history but he is getting divorced and you have moved on. He will be just perfect for Shuddhi! Karan said it in a flow.

"Karan! That's a great idea! I am obviously in the best phase of my life and after so many days if we get to star in a movie, that's also in your production. What can be better than this! This news will make the 1st page!" Kareena was super exited, "but ," she paused and thought for a while, "I should discuss this with Saifu right?"

"Ya of course, after all he is your husband now." Karan said thoughtfully "I should then talk with Hrittik. But can I rely on you Bebo? You won't backout right!"

"Stupid I want to do this movie! Just give me few days, Saifu is in outdoors now and super busy. But just think I'm in. Ok?"

"Ok sweetheart!" smiled Karan Johar.

**Kareena went to meet Karishma [Lolo]**

Bebo was feeling happy. Now the world will go gaga when they'll hear the news of Hrittik and her doing a movie together. She really can't wait to start shooting again. But how will she tell Saif? He knows that Hrittik was her first love but at that time he was engaged with Susan. Though he also fell for her, but Susan's father threatened him and soon Hrittik had to marry Susan as he had promised. Poor Hrittik! Bebo rememberd how much she used to cry in those days. Then time passed and she found Shahid in her life but there was always something lacking in that relationship. After few years when she broke up with him she finally found her true love. Saif was that perfect gentleman who couldn't believe it when she showed interest in him. Saif later told her that he was totally surprised and thrilled to find out that the Kareena Kapoor is interested in him. But after that Bebo only saw his romantic, charming and manly side. They fell in love in text messages. Haha, bebo thought and laughed. How they tried to keep it their little secret on the sets of Tashan. So Saif used to send her romantic and funny texts and they used share their secret glances. But love is something which you can't hide from the world. "I guess we didn't want to hide the fact. We were too happy and wanted to scream and tell the whole world how much we love each other!" thought Kareena. Well the media did exactly the same thing for them. So maybe Saif won't feel anything negative when she will tell him about Shuddhi. While thinking those things she reached her Mother's home, where Lolo came to stay for few days. She wanted to share this news with Lolo and needed her advice on this.

"Hi mom!" bebo smiled at her mom entering home, "hello my sweetheart Samaira! And kiaan what are you drawing baby?" She kissed Lolo's kids, they also kissed and hugged her. After all she is their one and only adorable and lovely aunt. "Where is Lolo, Mamma?" she asked Babita.

She could feel they all became silent. "She went out without saying where she's going. Bebo you must talk to her. There is something wrong but she is not telling me what it is!" Babita seemed very worried.

"I know what happed to Mummy" said little Kiaan, "She cries all the time. She is sad. Dada didn't give her chocolate. He didn't give me too. But I don't cry. I'm a big boy"

"Aww yes you are Kiaan" bebo kissed the little kid. Baita and Bebo looked at eachother. There must be something very wrong between Lolo and her husband Sanjay. Bebo must talk to Lolo. She tried to call her, but again Lolo Didn't answer the call. What's wrong with her!

Samaira and Kiaan wanted to go to Bebo's best friend Amrita Ladakh's House to meet her two little sons. Bebo thought that would be a nice idea to give the kids a change and also to meet Amu who is really busy these days. So they went to meet the Ladakh family.

**In the Ladakh House: **

The nursery was painted in blue, a very autumn sky kind of blue. It was also decorated with pretty wall papers of elephants and cute little monkeys. The curtains were blue polka dotted ones. It was pretty as a picture from any Décor magazine, except the floor. Amu was sitting on the floor which was flooded by innumerable toys and tissue papers, nappies, a bowl of baby food. She was sitting there hopelessly and her kids were screaming and crying.

"What is this Amu!" Bebo was surprised.

"Don't ask! The nanny quit the job without any notice. Now where will I find another good nanny. You don't have any idea how difficult it is to find a great help!"

Bebo felt sorry for bringing two kids along with her. Bebo asked Samaira ,who was a responsible little girl to be nice to the kids and playfully distract them to something calmer. Samaira was Bebo's favorite. When the Ladakh boys saw the Kapoor children they forgot about the fight and started playing with them. Amu seemed relaxed. Both the friends went outside the nursery to chat.

"Don't have kids Bebo until you are 100% ready! Just look at me. I love my kids, I do. But sometimes it feels as if I should have waited a little longer."

Bebo couldn't find any words to consol her. Amu had got pregnant when she was dating her now husband Shakeel. It was a pregnancy before marriage so they had to rush into marriage as soon as possible. The good thing was that they were in love and that love grew stronger. But for a free spirited girl like Amu the huge responsibility of a child was very difficult to deal with.

"And then I got pregnant again!" Amu wanted to talk her heart out, "I was so stupid not to continue the pills. And Shakeel, that bustard never uses condom! Oh God Bebo, always have protection when you have sex!"

"Oh Amu, you are saying as if I'm a virgin teen!"

"Trust me babies are the angels of your life. But raising them includes cleaning poops, pukes, pee, changing nappies, dealing with their tantrums, feeding them when they don't want to eat and tolerating their creams and fights and… Oh I'm so tired!"

Bebo felt so bad for her, "You need rest Amu!"

"And that is the funniest part. Mothers don't have holidays!"

While returning home from Amu's house Bebo thought about the words of her BFF. "Is it so difficult to have kids of your own?" she thought, after all I already have two step kids!

Kareena Kapoor Khan decided to wait for babies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fake World**

_**Filmfare after party**_

The night of the stars. The biggest award night of bollywood. And the one and only Saifeena was there. Saif was wearing a classic black Armani suit and Kareena was wearing a red Manish Malhotra Saree.

"Manish! It's so plain! Only a sequin border! I will look good na?" she had asked her favorite fashion designer.

"You will absolutely look fabulous Bebo! Red is your color. Whenever you have worn read you set fire on the screen. Remember "you are my Sonia" of K3G, the red lehenga in "Main Prem ki Deewani Hoon" or the 2 piece in Ashoka!"

"God Manish you are an encyclopedia of me!" Kareena had made a face at him.

"Ahmm Mrs Saif Ali Khan, those were my designs too!" they both had laughed.

Kareena also wore sindoor on her forehead and she looked ravishing indeed.

It was a larger than life event. Sahrukh khan was there with Gauri, Salman khan, Hrittik Roshan, Priyanka, dipeeka, Katrina, Amitav Bachchan, all the famous directors and producers were there too. But the gossip of the party was something else. It was Hrittik and Sussan's divorce. No one knew the real reason behind it but that's what makes the gossip spicy- no one needs truth, the lake of truth is better for some. But of course no one was saying anything on Hrittik's face.

When Saif went to talk to someone, Hrittik came to Bebo.

"So, Hrittik Roshan is divorced! Have heard that?" Hrittik's eyes twinkled like before.

"Unfortunately I had to hear the heartbreaking news." Said Bebo calmly. She really felt sad for him when she 1st got the news from Karan.

"Heartbreaking! Really?" Hrittik teased her.

"Shut up Duggu!" Bebo frawned. " Cut the crap and listen, have you talked to Karan?"

"Oh yes! It is actually a brilliant idea!" he seemed excited, "Specially, we'll get to work together again and I think press and audience will go crazy!"

They were talking about Shudhhi and Bebo was feeling good about the thought of doing a movie together but also guilty of still not telling Saif about it, then she noticed that Saif was coming and his ex girlfriend Roza was trying to hit on him. Saif was just trying to avoid her but she somehow was determined to touch him! Bebo got furious. She just walked there and said to her, "Do you have a problem here?"

Roza looked at Bebo as if she is the unwanted 3rd person and turned to, "Saif, it seems you have company."

Saif was more offended by it than Bebo, "You can't talk to my wife like this. Just leave now."

"As you wish my ex boytoy," said Roza and turned to Bebo, "Your husband loves wine. Specially this one" and she spilled wine from her glass to Bebo's saree.

"What the!" Bebo was almost going to hit her but controlled herself. She looked in Roza's eyes and calmly said, " You are not worth my anger".

But unfortunately everyone in the party saw the whole drama. Bebo knew it was going to be a national news now.

She was right. Bad press again. It was all over the t.v. "Really don't they have anything else to be bothered about? Like..like vote or something?"

Mumbai Times said that Kareena is insecured . It really hurt Bebo. This media makes any kind of story without even trying to understand the situation. Tears rolled down on her cheeks. Saif came out from the bathroom and saw her crying. He just came to her and hugged her tightly. That hug was what she needed the most at that moment. She cried more.

"Shhh.. shhh please stop Bebo. No, no more crying" he comforted her. She just let her heart out, "Kjo wants to cast me with Hrittik!"

Saif looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crying so long for this reason?" and he rolled on the bed laughing, "That's great Bebo! What did you think I'll have a problem about you working with Hrittik! Haha"

Bebo sniffed her nose, "I wasn't crying for that though!"

Saif kissed on her nose and gave her a bear hug.

Later that day when she went to an ad shoot she heard all the stylists and makeup artists talking bad about Roza. Bebo knew that before she came there they were probably gossiping about her after reading the news. She knows how gossip works, it always happens on your back. She realized that all these people are just pleasers. She felt disgusted and thought that people are thinking she is weak. So Kareena Kapoor Khan decided to take revenge.

And she dialed a number.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : I Can See You

Sharmila is going to host a Charity function and wants Bebo to help her arrange it. But Bebo is not very sure about it. Honestly she doesn't love throwing boring parties. She has always been a fun party girl. But the only thing that bebo liked about this charity was the cause. It was for small kids who became orphaned in the Kashmir flood. Bebo respected her mother in law for being so thoughtful .  
>Sharmila wanted something and Bebo went to buy it. She went to the store, bought the crystal vases and told herself, "now Bebo, go home. Do not peep in to other stores. You just don't have time to waste!"<br>Bebo was walking straight , controlling the desire to window shop. But she had to stop as she saw her step daughter Saara in Victoria's Secret store. "What the hell is she doing here in her school dress! I have to see this." Bebo had to enter the store. Saara was standing in front of beautiful lace lingeries. "What are you doing here?" Saara jumped up hearing Bebo's voice.  
>"Are you following me?" Saara became defensive. "You are in your school uniform girl! Aren't you supposed to be at school now?"<br>"I bunked school, ok! I have a date"  
>"Oh really" Bebo cheered up, she loves it when people fall in love. Pluse everything is fair in love and war! "What will u wear?" She asked cheerfully. "I have bought the dress" replied Saara, "Now I need something pretty inside. "<br>"Ya, beautiful bras give you confidence." Said Bebo like a Cosmopolitan Style guru.  
>Saara laughed,"I want him to see it. What colours do you think boys like? Red?"<br>"Wait a sec, what do you mean? He will see? Are you planning to have s..!"  
>"Oh please, don't pretend that you have lost your virginity after marriage. " Saara was cross again.<br>"No I didn't. But not in my school days ! Saara don't do this! "  
>"Or else what? Will you tell dady?"<br>"Oh no Saara I won't, what I am saying is you should not have sex for the sake of having sex! And specially not unprotected sex!"  
>Bebo was going to say more but saw a man clicking their photos. "Hey! What the hell !" Bothe of them screamed at the man. The man started running but Bebo was faster, she told the guards to catch the man. The gurds ran after him. Saara looked tensed, "What will happen if he publish those pics? Dady will be soo mad. And will mom fight with Dady for our custody?"<br>"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. They will catch that stupid crap."  
>But the guards couldn't catch him. Instead they brought his camera. Bebo and Saara were relived.<br>"Lets go home Saara" said Bebo.  
>"Yes, lets go home." Said Saara.<p>

They returned home to a furious Sharmila. "Amrita was never late, whenever I have given her a work she has done it excellently. And look at the new bahu!" Bebo felt so bad overhearing it. Saara saw Bebo's face and went to Sharmila, "Amma, today the school got over early and I called Chhoti Ma to come."  
>Sharmila was surprised but didn't say more. Saara looked at Bebo and smiled.<br>Suddenly a call came to Kareena's phone and she said "Yes, get it done" .

ena's phone and she said "Yes, get it done" . 


End file.
